dbxfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Dan Hibiki Vs. Glass Joe
Dan Hibiki Vs. Glass Joe is a What If? DBX by Golden-Sans78. Description Street Fighter Vs. Punch-Out!!! When one thinks of the term "Pathetic", these two usually come to mind. Just HOW pathetic are they, though? Fight NO RULES! JUST BLOODSHED! D-B-X!!! Location: A street. On the streets of New York, there was a man standing on a sidewalk, tapping his foot impatiently. The man, Dan Hibiki, was waiting for a guy who invited him over to "settle something." Finally, after a few minutes, a scrawny looking man in boxing gloves walked up to him. It was Glass Joe, the wimpiest boxer in history. Dan: Finally! What took you so long? Joe: Désolé, j'étais un peu occupé... (Sorry, I was a bit busy...) Dan: Well? C'mon fool! Joe: Très bien, mais allez-y! (Ok, but go easy!) HERE WE GOOOO!!! FIGHT!!! Glass Joe and Dan threw a punch at the exact same time. Dan hit Joe in the face, while Joe hit Dan under the belt. They both leaned over in pain. Dan: Ohhhhh...my Mother-boards... Joe: Mon visage! Ça fait mal! (My face! It hurts!) Dan recovered and tried to drop-kick Joe only to miss completely. GJ took this moment to his advantage, picked up Dan, and started punching him in the gut. Dan grabbed his opponent's arm and, with a bit of struggling, fliped him onto his back then jumped on him. Glass Joe headbutted Dan off him and got up. Joe: Est-ce ... tout ... vous allez-o-o-t? (Is that...all...you go-o-o-t?) Dan: (Huff, huff) Not at (ah, my leg...) all! He put his hands together and made a tiny ball of energy with them. Dan then thrusted them at Joe, yelling: Dan: Gadoken! Glass Joe braced for impact...until it dissolved mid-travel. Joe scratched his head, confused what his pink opponent had just done. He shruged and ran at Hibiki, ready to punch him, when Dan shot another Gadoken. This time right in Joe's face. GJ staggered back a bit. Dan then started spaming the Gadokens. Dan: Gadoken! Gadoken! Gadoken! While one alone didn't do much, a load of them was effective enough to make Joe fall over. Dan thought he was defeated and struck a victory pose. Dan: Ha! I won! While Dan was taunting, however, Glass Joe slowly got back up and snuck behind Him. Joe was about to throw his strongest punch...right as Dan was thrusting his hands into the air. Joe: Doh! (Doh!) Glass Joe fell to the floor, knocked out cold. K.O!!!! Dan: Oh, and nice match by the-wait, where did you go? He saw Joe on the floor, knocked out. Dan: Oh...oops... DBX Results Winner: Dan Hibiki! (?) Loser: Glass Joe... Next Time! ???: You are nothing compaired to the Dark Side... V.S ???: There can only be one Sonic. Darth Vader Vs. Metal Sonic Category:What-If? Themed DBX Fights Category:Golden-Sans78 Category:Weakling battle Category:Boys Only Themed DBX Fights Category:DBXs by 2 Different Series Category:DBXs by 2 Different Companies Category:'Fighting Game' themed DBXS Category:Fistfight Category:Completed What-If DBX Fights